Love Will Keep You Up All Night
by x8xDREAMERx8x
Summary: It's another J/H set post season 8-Drunken words, sober thoughts, crazy emotions and a love story that will explain it all ♥
1. Prologue:I Miss You

**Hey all, it's another one. I'm not too sure about the start of this story, I like some parts, dislike others. Eh. I'm not even sure where I'm headed with this story, all I know is that I have certain things I know for sure I want to incorporate into this. I don't know how long this will be, but I'm hoping it wont be too short. The chapters are going to be based on songs. This song is "I Miss You" by Blink 182. **

**Please feel free to leave comments and reviews. As for story titles, I've never been good at that. Suggestions are more then welcome, Happy Reading. :-)**

* * *

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_

_I need somebody and always_

_This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time_

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders_

_Catching things and eating their insides_

_Like indecision to call you_

_And hear your voice of treason_

_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_

_Stop this pain tonight_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you miss you_

Hyde rubbed his eyes. It was another sleepless night. He'd had many of these since Sam had left. In fact he had many of these since Sam had entered his life. Looking around at the dark hotel room he took a deep breath, the smell of cigarettes and cheap liquor filling his nose. He looked over to the busty blonde splayed across his bed, and rolled his eyes in disgust. He had gone to Chicago for a break from life, and instead he felt as thought he was digging himself into a bigger rut. Picking up his wallet Hyde flipped it open allowing the pictures to fall across his lap. Zen masked his emotions but deep inside he could feel the desire for what used to be.

Contrary to what everyone thought though, it wasn't just the loud-mouthed woman who stole his heart years ago that had driven him away from point place. It was everyone. Donna and Eric were in Madison now, not that it mattered. They had practically gotten used to being without the youngest Forman. And Donna just hadn't been Donna since Eric had left in the first place. She was distant, angry and even forgot about Jackie when she needed her the most. Kelso and Brooke had moved across the hall from Fez. Kelso, somehow had managed to repair things with Brooke, and decided being a father was his priority, at least someone had their head straight. Fez was once again with Laurie, just not in the same way as before. After Jackie and Fez had broken up, she moved out and on her own, even against Mrs. Forman's wishes. She had become so independent, and he was truly proud of her. Fez, in need of a roommate offered the room to a desperate Laurie, against Mr. Forman's wishes. Hyde couldn't contain the scoff that escaped his lips, and immediately regretted it as the buxom blonde stirred, reaching across the bed to his empty spot.

Hyde held his breath hoping she wouldn't wake wondering why he wasn't at her side; and he sighed in relief when she pulled her arm back, turning her back to his once filled spot. He didn't want to deal with her right now, anyway. Once he was sure she was asleep, he flipped his wallet shut and laid it on top the desk in front of him. Reaching down he grabbed his beer. He couldn't remember how many he had so far, not that it mattered, he didn't really want it anyway, in fact he wasn't even thirsty. He just wanted to forget her. Taking a swig of the bubbly substance he placed the bottle back in its original spot, it still wasn't helping. He wasn't going to be able to forget her. Not tonight anyway.

Sighing, the sleep he hoped for wasn't going to come, and neither was the drunken numbness. All he wanted was to stop feeling, stop missing her, and stop remembering…he just wanted his old life back. He was Steven J. Hyde after all; he wasn't supposed to be like this.

Frustrated with himself for getting so deep into these thoughts again, he stood angrily, forgetting about the girl in his bed. Slipping on his coat and boots, he grabbed his necessities and headed out the door, just as a sleepy voice called his name.

Changes were going to come soon.


	2. Chapter 1:Apologize

**I know, I know I took forever, but I had some issues going on. Anyway, this is chapter 1. I had 3 versions of this chapter but this one was the one that actually ended up complete. So...yeah. I'm still not sure where it's going and if you guys hate it, or if I come to a complete halt I might stick one of the other possibilites up as the first chapter instead. The song is "Apologize" by One Republic. I love this song :-)**

**You might hate Jackie-don't. You might be mad at Hyde for being OOC, go ahead he was drunk anyway ;-) This chapter isn't happy but the ending will be I promise. The writers ruined the show for me with season 8 (which I've only seen like 2 episodes of-I'm boycotting) and so in my own little world this is how it really ends. **

**I don't own if I did Randy and Sam wouldn't exist. **

**Enjoy ) **_

* * *

__I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue_

_And you say_

_"Sorry" like the angel, heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

The drive back to point place seemed quick, so quick that Hyde barely remembered it. In fact the last year of his life seemed like a blur. But as he sat parked in front of Jackie Burkhart's apartment, rubbing his eyes, he began to wonder who was writing his life story, and after some consideration realized nothing as screwed up as his life could be scripted.

Sighing to himself, he watched the sky begin to glow with the hint of morning skimming the horizon. Four years ago he would have never thought his life would be like it is today. In fact he never would have thought that he would utter 3 of the most ridiculous, yet hardest words he ever knew, that he would of considered marriage-twice, that he would be "the man" he once dreaded-running a business and all, and he would of definitely never expect to be sitting in front of Jackie Burkhart's door with his heart possibly on his sleeve. But he was at her door, and his heart was slowly making its way to his sleeve.

Sighing once again he began to wonder when he lost himself and the answer wasn't even one he had to think about. He hadn't lost himself, in fact when the raven haired beauty residing in the apartment across from him had walked into his life, and into his heart she had helped him _find_ himself.

Still drunk from his previous binging Hyde stepped out of his car and stumbled to her door, ringing the bell-just once, before he lost his courage. Steven J. Hyde however was not a wuss, and now that he was here, bell rung, heart on sleeve and all, he was going to be a man about it. At the sound of rustling he felt his stomach turning, almost as though there were butterflies fluttering with in, but he quickly dismissed it as the lack of food he'd consumed that day.

"Hyde?" came a groggy and annoyed voice from behind the still chain-locked door.

"Hey Jacks!" His smile was real, just as real as the butter—er---hunger pains in his stomach. He leaned against her doorframe and the cool wood felt good against his skin. He was nervous, not that his zen exterior would show it, and the stability and coolness of the wood was comforting. "well aren't you going to invite me in?" His words came out confident; even though he was sure the door would be closer to his face upon being slammed any second now.

"Steven Hyde! Are you drunk?" Her voice was shrill and even though the anger was clear he swore he could detect some concern. Hyde just shook his head, he didn't want to argue and he didn't want to be out in the hallway anymore. He tilted his head as close to her face as the door, connected to the wall by a small brass chain, would allow him.

"Jackie-come on now." He could feel her tensing behind the door, even without seeing her body, or being close enough to touch her, he knew her; he knew the effect he had on her.

"You don't want to send me home, now do ya? What if something happened? You're not like that Jackie, you're a good girl" The last of his sentence was slurred, and he almost seemed to sway back and fourth. "I know I can count on you Jacks-that's why I lo-" He was quickly cut off by the door slamming in his face. He was taken aback at first not sure how to handle the situation but quickly felt relief swarm through his body as he heard the chain release the door allowing it to fly open.

It all seemed like slow motion to him from that point on. She was stunning. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail with just a few strands framing her face, her eyes looked brighter than ever, and her pink polka-dot pajamas did her justice in every which way. But before Hyde had the chance to compliment her he found her hand connecting with his face.

"Don't you dare!" Her voice was venom, "You Steven Hyde, who let me down, no, who CRUSHED me, who broke me into so many pieces and left me to put them all back together-ALONE, want to thank me for being there for you? No, I'm not here for you, I'm not helping you. I'm done with you. Where were YOU when I needed someone? Where were you for my graduation party? When I needed some reassurance about us? When I needed you in Chicago? When I needed you and you didn't care, you had Sam?"

"Jackie that's not fair" Hyde felt his voice rising, only to be shut up by her pink painted nail digging into his chest as she poked him angrily after every syllable.

"No, what's not fair Hyde, is that I gave my all, and when I couldn't give my all I offered to give my all anyway, and that just wasn't enough. Shouldn't you be with some whore right now?" She threw her hands up in frustration, her breathing heavy and her eyes were like daggers cutting into him.

Hyde was taken aback, he had known she was angry but he was not expecting this, he felt the nervousness in his stomach begin to boil into anger.

"So maybe I'm a little late Jacqueline, maybe I'm not perfect and maybe I'm not what you wanted. Maybe I fucked up-"

"Steven don't give me that"

"No listen Jackie, and shut your pie hole, maybe I'm not everything you wanted, but I'm here now, and I'm telling you that, whoever that was, this last year, Jackie, that's not me! I'm here, I'm showing you fucking emotions I didn't know I had, and maybe it's drunken courage, but Jackie, I want you in my life again." He was out of breath and his head was spinning, he wasn't sure where all of this came from but he felt the weight he had on his shoulders slowly being lifted as he let each word part from his lips.

"That's all it is though Steven drunken words. I can't do this, Goodbye Steven." She turned to walk into the house, her shoulders slouched and her head down, she looked so fragile, and Hyde so desperately wanted to reach out and touch her. So he did, he grabbed her arm and spun her gently, looking deep into her eyes, he used his last resort,

"You won't make me drive will you doll?" He saw he eyes well up, and he could almost see her tough exterior that she had worked so hard on cracking underneath her,

"Take a cab, Hyde, you'll be fine" And with that the door was closed, and the last thing he heard of Jackie was the clinking of her lock.


	3. Chapter 2:Down & Out

**Ok I was gone forever...and I actually watched a few episodes of Season 8. I'm not sure why...but I was almost captivated trying to figure out what had happened, why it went so wrong. And honestly it didn't even seem like the show I fell in love with. Regardless I realized Jackie and Hyde weren't really at a bad place...they seemed to get along although words were rarely shared. In the episode where they steal the clown, they even sat side by side. I have to wonder if something was still there...(OF COURSE!) Regardless, I revised this chapter, and fixed it. I took Jackies P.O.V out as I felt it didn't really fit. The next chapter there will be confrontation (oooh). **

**I really want you guys to like this story, so suggestions, comments and critisiszms are welcome, and appreciated!**

**Enjoy :-)**

_

* * *

_

_Why, oh why you wear sunglasses in the home,  
When the sun went down about an hour ago ?  
Life should not be that way.  
Always up or down, never down and out.  
You dream of demons while you sleep,  
That make you stutter when you speak.  
Always up or down, never down and out.  
Dream of demons while you sleep,  
That make you stutter when you speak.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace in pieces.  
Now that I'm grown I've seen marriages fall to pieces.  
Now that I'm grown I've seen friendships fall to pieces.  
Weekend warriors and our best friends.  
The writers weren't kidding about how all good things must end.  
Then again somethings, then again somethings are far too good,  
Somethings are far too good, to go when you let go.  
Always up or down, never down and out.  
Dream of demons while you sleep,  
They'll make you stutter when you speak.  
Always up or down, never down and out.  
Dream of demons while you sleep,  
That make you stutter when you speak.  
Speak now or forever hold your peace...  
We won't forget Tony or Johnny oh, oh.  
No matter how they miss us they still wish us the best on the road  
Garrett took a plane to Paris, France.  
Now he's cooking up entrees for the pretty, pretty French girls.  
Bookends, Blue and Clarity, to The Wall and Grace.  
Darkside, Wish, and a toast to late figure eights  
Weekend warriors and our best friends,  
The writers weren't kidding but the good things will live in our hearts_

He had smoked a lot of pot, he had drank a lot of beer, and he had made a lot of mistakes, yet what one would assume of Steven Hyde was more than likely inaccurate. He didn't just think of conspiracy theories, the best of rock music, and await the next circle, he was actually a deep thinker, and right now his mind was racing.

It was nearing dark-5:00 to be precise, when Steven finally woke, and it was only due to the constant tossing and turning he had been enduring. His head was throbbing and yet it seemed as though he couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. Constant reevaluation of the previous night kept his mind running and his stomach began grumbling as if to yell at him for the abuse he had put his body through. As he stood Hyde grabbed his head and let out a loud breath, it felt like someone was slamming his head into the wall with each step he took. Sighing he headed to the kitchen, only to retrieve Tylenol, a sandwich and a glass of water.

Last night was still quite vivid in his mind, yet he couldn't fathom how the Forman could have been brought out of him. It had been nearly 8 months since they rung in 1980, and yet he still in all those months never had the urge to act the way he did last night. In fact when Sam first entered his life it had gone into a complete tailspin, slowly though, as always with the gang things almost seemed to fall back into a groove. Sure Jackie wasn't rightfully on his lap, (rightfully-maybe not the right word anymore) and Donna and Forman weren't so close by, but they still had what at least resembled a bond…a friendship, a family. Sighing too himself he pushed it off as the previous nights liquor tampering with his emotions.

Rubbing his eyes and stretching slowly, Hyde attempted to get comfortable. Granted the day was half over but he wasn't quite in the mood to get up yet. Tipping his head back, he allowed himself to lay splayed across his couch. It was nearing 6:00 pm now and the most he had done was go from his bedroom to his living room. The curtains remained drawn and the only light was that from the nearly mute television. Sighing, he continued to think of the previous night, analyzing what had gone wrong. He knew he was probably over-reacting and that having Jackie fall into his arms was far fetched but now his only concern was what would happen to the group.

He had left a very attractive woman who eagerly wanted him alone in his hotel room, to chase a girl. What the hell had happened to him? Rolling his eyes he answered himself

"A more beautiful woman was waiting for you, a year ago dumbass." Scoffing Hyde lifted himself off the sofa as a light rapping could be heard at his door. Feeling as though he weighed a million pounds, he slipped his sunglasses on and opened the door, dreading who maybe behind it, a slight wave of relief swept over his body when it wasn't Jackie, only to be replaced with the feeling of being let down. Confused by his own emotions Hyde stepped back welcoming the grinning man at his door in.

"SOOOOOOO!" Michael Kelso began still in his police uniform, rocking back and fourth on the balls of his feet, "I heard you were here today recovering from the 3rd degree BURN you received last night!"

"Man!" His loud tone pierced through Hyde's head and it was in his first reaction to respond by punching Kelso's arm. Placing one hand on his once again aching head and returning to the couch he continued, "I wasn't burned"

"Then what do you call it?" Kelso picked up the remainder of Hyde's sandwich and began to munch, a cheesy grin across his face.

"I don't have to call it anything." His voice was gruff, and even he could tell how lame his Zen was sounding right now.

"She said you showed up, told her you loved her, used a guilt trip, and then headed home." He finished the last of the sandwich, licking his fingers clean, "she showed up this morning around 8, she said she came to visit Betsey but I heard her talking to Brooke, she sounded upset man."

Hyde's head flipped up at the last statement, "She was upset? Like angry upset, or hurt upset?"

"What do you care man? Why are you wearing sunglasses too, it's like creepy in here already! Sometimes I think you're just hiding. Hyde hiding-sounds funny!" a cheesy look came across his face, only to get him acquainted with Hyde's fist once more.

"Man Hyde!" Kelso rubbed his arm, "I did not miss this! You're assaulting a cop you know!"

"Dumbass."

"Man, why would you still be here, hiding, calling me names unless you still _love _her!" Kelso's words came out as though he were trying to get a criminal to confess, but he jumped back quickly after he said it, hoping to avoid another showing from Hyde's affectionate fist, but continued when he didn't see the curly haired man move "well," he clicked his tongue, his head held in the air smugly, "it's a good thing I'm with Brooke now, because you know, she's been hanging around lately and with this little incident she'll be there a lot more, lonely and vulnerable, wanting my shoulder, but nope I'm a one woman man now!" He said pulling up his pants and nodding his head, "Unless Brooke wants to share".

"Kelso, shut up!" Hyde rubbed his forehead again in frustration, "When did shit get so complicated?"

"Man, the heart is a complicated thing. When Brooke and I broke up and I began nail-uh-dating Angie cough-BURN-cough I thought I was over her, but then you know moving to Chicago, and seeing the way she was with Betsey, _our_ daughter, I knew it was right Hyde, I love her, it scares the crap out of me, and we're not perfect we fight all the time, and yeah she's way to good for me, though I'm definitely the better looking one, it just feels right" He smiled. Hyde rolled his eyes, another Forman over here.

"Look," Kelso continued, catching on to Hyde's annoyance, "You messed up man, we all do, I can't say Jackie will forgive you, or that Donna and Forman will come back, or that anything will ever be what it was, but you know what man, I fixed _my_ life. I got _my_ dream job, I got _my_ girl, I have _my_ baby at home, and I kept everyone in _my_ life! The most you can do, is you. Yeah I mean, people grow up but it doesn't mean you have to grow apart. It's up to you how you handle life, so stop moping and let's go to the Hub-they just got a new pinball machine!"

"Man when did you get all philosophical and stuff?" Hyde said standing up.

"Brains and bronze, Hyde!" Kelso replied flexing.

Giving his friend a small grin, before heading for the shower, Hyde realized just because last night wasn't planned…and it had put a rift into things doesn't mean he had to act awkward about it. No, if Hyde was Zen, then, maybe everyone else would be, why make a situation worse after all.

"And I don't love her!" With that the bathroom door was shut.


	4. Chapter 3:Illegal

**Look it's like a Chapter and a 1/2 in the same day! Ok it's a Jackie chapter!! Finally huh? I'm still not sure where I'm going with this, but I did write another 4 versions for this chapter, switched the song 3 times and then just ended up with this. Voila. I hope you enjoy :-)**

**And I know the Jackie-Hyde thing is fading out for a lot of people. I get it, it's been a while and Danny's bleh and Mila's...yeah but I watched the season the other day (season 7) and it just reminds me SO much of me and my boyfriend, that I guess I'm a little partial. So I'm biased I guess. shrug Although this story is nothing like our realtionship...kind of odd...**

**Song is Shakira's**

_

* * *

__I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted  
Always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
It's clear, it isn't here where you belong_

_But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart_

Thunderstorms raged outside as Jackie squirmed in the uncomfortable movie seat attempting to get comfortable. Glancing at her date for the night, a handsome man by the name of Daniel McAdams, she noticed his smile, a smile that girls would melt for; in fact Colgate would die for his smile. Granted at 21 he was almost out of college and working as an assistant producer at the local news station, and with jet black hair, ocean blue eyes, and a perfectly clear complexion he was close to perfect, yet tonight perfect didn't seem to cut it.

Sighing she couldn't figure out why this night wasn't going well. She tried to convince herself that it was the drab weather, she looked fabulous after all, and her date was a god. Yet deep down she knew _he_ was still playing in the back of her mind.

"That's when I told him, money can get you anything, but not everything, don't you agree Jackie?" Jackie furrowed her brow, it was clear he was trying to impress her, feeling bad she smiled and once again mumbled a response, something about her father and luxury, just to be polite.

Jackie was glad that they had ended up at his local theater; she wouldn't have to talk to Daniel, and it would give her time to think. The opening credits had just begun when her mind began to drift. It wasn't even that Steven Hyde wanted her back that was expected, at least she wanted it to be expected, what was so unexpected was the way Steven handled it. If ever she had seen someone so out of character it had been that previous night. They were friends…more like acquaintances, but friendly enough that they got along without a constant negative overcast, and yet they hadn't had a real conversation since he had returned from Vegas.

Now she began to wonder, did he think of her often? Her mind began fall into a happier time and she couldn't help but wonder if his lap felt cold, if his arms felt empty and if he felt a void. She was always Steven's biggest supporter, his shoulder, his confidant, his lover; she was everything she could be to him. But it wasn't enough. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Daniel grab her hand, allowing him to intertwine his fingers with hers as she stared blankly at the screen. Was it wrong that for a split second his hands felt like Stevens? Yes it was. It was very wrong; Jackie shook her head yelling at her self quietly, if she could go this long without him, she'd be damned if she turned back now.

Looking over at Daniel she kissed his cheek softly, and felt him smile under her lips. "Thank you for taking me out" she whispered and he turned to her leaning in ever so slowly and placing the lightest of kisses upon her lips. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and without a response turned back to the screen. A smile still played on his lips.

'_Take that Steven Hyde' _she thought angrily. Yet she knew while she should have felt butterflies, chills, a skip, anything there was nothing. What she was doing was wrong, she was leading this man on, and although she was 90 sure all he wanted was to see her bedroom, it still wasn't right. Jackie sighed again and wondered when she became so bitter, if she was willing to open her heart and let Daniel, or anyone in for that matter, would she be hurt again? Steven had gotten inside of her, physically, emotionally and mentally and then deceived her in every way possible. Had drunken words really been sober thoughts with him? Steven had never been good at handling emotions…he probably found another whore, bent her over and forgot about anything that had happened. She gripped Daniels hand tighter, and nuzzled next to him. She wanted to forget.

Jackie began to feel suffocated. The couple on the screen were in a heated argument and just as the female lead was about to shove him away he grabbed her pulling her close. This dialogue fell on deaf ears though, Jackie didn't care about the words she watched the characters and noticed the lack of passion. You could tell she was acting, and that he was playing role. It was so clear; Jackie had always incorporated passion into her relationships. Some more than others, but it was about finding the one person who shared your passion, who matched it. Jackie wondered if she'd ever find that again.

Smoothing her pink and beige sundress down she tilted her head and watched the final kiss. Did Steven miss her kisses? Scoffing, she once again chastised herself for thinking such thoughts, but was quickly interrupted by Daniel pulling her in for a quick kiss just as the movie came to an end. The night seemed to be going faster, yet for all the wrong reasons. _'Let him miss me.'_ She thought, determined to have him off of her mind.

She smiled and politely agreed that the movie was "amazing, in acting and production" attempting to keep up with him so that she didn't appear rude, or off enough that he would ask more questions. It was closing on 11 pm when they arrived in Point Place, Daniel was taking the longer route attempting to lengthen the night, one hand on Jackie's knee as her fingers tapped anxiously on the door.

"Daniel?!" Her words were eager and she wasn't even sure her thought was complete.

"Yes?" He said she could see the smile on his face, taking her sudden burst of energetic confusion as desire.

"I need you to drop me off at a friends house, I forgot that I left my keys there, and I wouldn't want to be a hassle so I think I'm just going to sleep there tonight. I had a wonderful evening." Her words appeared rushed and no matter how much Daniel offered to take her home, to his house, or even accompany her up to her "friends" house, anything to nix the possibility of her being stranded in the rain, Jackie declined his offers. And at 11:27 PM Jacqueline Burkhart found herself outside of Steven Hyde's apartment building-alone.


	5. Chapter 4:Coming Back & You

**Ok chapter 4. Its been taking me forever but life is so hectic. This chapter is focused on "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion (Jackie), and "You're Right I Was Wrong" by Meatloaf (Hyde). Two Led Zeppelin songs are included for dramatic effect. I realize they would never be on the same record, but in the land of make believe we're going to make it happen. Their songs were "Good Times, Bad Times" and "Baby Come On Home" Things are a little rushed in this chapter...but love makes people do stupid things shrugs**

**I hope you enjoy, the stories gotten hits, but not many reviews, so let me know if you have a moment let me know if you guys are actually enjoying it**

**That 70's Show is sadly not mine.**

* * *

_Couldn't see it when I had you with me  
Couldn't see that I had everything  
And now I see it clear  
And you're not here  
You said someday I'd change my mind_

_You're right I was wrong  
To ever leave you  
I made a mistake  
I'm sorry now  
You're right I was wrong  
To ever let you go  
Now I know, now I know  
You're right I was wrong_

_If I could have one more chance to hold you  
I would keep you here in my arms  
And never let you go  
Because now I know_

_- - - - - - _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

_There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow  
Baby Baby_

_But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

_If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

Steven heard the light rapping at his door, and for a moment he thought he was imagining things. Stepping away from the oven he made his way to the door, not even bothering to look through the peephole. Though he regretted it as soon as he opened the door, wishing he had prepared himself for what he would've seen.

The air was immediately filled with an awkward silence, as Jackie stood tall in front of him. She looked brave, and though Hyde was more shocked than anything he felt hope start to swell in his chest. Wiping the sweat from his palms onto his jeans he placed his best Zen face on and after what seemed like forever stepped aside, no words necessary as Jackie passed him. Her heart was beating rapidly, but she maintained her composure, and though Steven was trying his bes to hide it, his stomach was once again in nervous knots. The cool sounds of Led Zeppelin played softly in the background, and the heavy aroma of cookies filled the air. Jackie noticed the homie-ness of his apartment and was slightly suprised, though it was something else she didn't show. She was Zen, and she was going to beat him at his own game.

_In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man,  
Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all those things the best I can.  
No matter how I try, I find my way into the same old jam._

_Good Times, Bad Times, you know I had my share;  
When my woman left home for a brown eyed man,  
Well, I still don't seem to care._

Jackie's eyes locked on the clock mounted on the wall as she took a seat on Steven's plush sofa, she let the words of the song linger in her mind before she spoke.

"Isn't it a little late to be cooking?" She asked him. Her voice was soft but strong and she was hoping to destroy the awkwardness she could easily feel among them. It was nearing 12 am and Jackie slowly tore her eyes away from the clock and allowed them to meet with Steven, surprised when she found his eyes, uncovered, and what seemed like raw with emotion, locked on her. She looked beautiful tonight, she even looked older. Hyde shook his head breaking his daze and answered smoothly,

"I was out with Kelso, we stopped by the hub earlier, but I hadn't eaten since. Mrs. Forman gave me some dough-she knew her peanut butter chocolate cookies were my favorite, so I decided to just throw some together. You're out late?"

It was more of a question than a statement but Jackie only nodded, sitting stiffly on the sofa. The words of the song continued to play in her mind as she thought of the irony of it all. She watched him step away, almost unsurely, into the kitchen and moments later appear with a plate of cookies, one already in his mouth. Offering her one she smiled and took it, allowing it to cool before she took a bite.

He was so stubborn, here she was awaiting the talk he wanted so badly before and he was trying to out-zen her. He would never change for her, and deep down though she was sure of it, she could feel something almost like hope bubbling up. Dismissing it quickly she began to reason with herself, at least if she told him of every feelign she had...well almost every feeling, they could talk, move on, and eave their angry past behind; just move forward…together as friends, or apart. She didn't care anymore she just wanted her thoughts back.

_I know what it means to be alone, I sure do wish I was at home.  
I don't care what the neighbors say, I'm gonna love you each and every day.  
You can feel the beat within my heart.  
Realize, sweet babe, we ain't ever gonna part._

"Steven we need to talk" she knew the longer she waited the worse things would get. So she took the last bite of cookie and patted the seat next to her. Steven shifted his weight almost nervously, he wasn't sure where things were going and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He knew the previous night had blown up in his face and he wasn't one for rejection once let alone twice…but he nodded anyway and sat.

Hyde watched her, her head was tilted and she was clearly deep in though She rubbed her lips together and sighed softly, before allowing her mismatched eyes to meet his blue ones. Jackie looked at him, taking everything in, he looked the same, slightly older, and to part of her that was a relief, but she knew he wasn't the same at all. He seemed matured but Jackie knew more than anything looks could be deceiving. The record switched songs and she saw Steven's head turn towards the stereo, standing up he grabbed her hand, not even allowing a protest as he began to sway to the music, taking her with him.

"I'm better at listening" Was his only reply as Jackie felt every ounce of power leave her body, the anger she had built up, the determination, the strength all seemed to drain away as the music took over. She knew she should be stronger than this but the feel of Hyde's arms, his body so close, the sent of his cologne, and the overpowering words of Led Zeppelin took over, and though she didn't know why she felt ok with that.

_There was a time, I used to call you on my very own  
We were so happy woman, Talkin' for hours and hours on the telephone_

_Then one day, I set you up to walk right outta my life  
Leavin' me all by myself, All alone, to cry every night_

_(Babe...) oooh, I want you to come back home yeah (come on home)  
(oooh yeah) Sweet little girl (ooh yeah, been gone so long)  
been away so long_

"No Steven, we still need to talk" She felt the words come out but didn't recognize her own voice. Hyde looked down at her and sighed before replying,

"You want to talk Jackie?" He asked her knowing what her answer was regardless, before she could respond he tilted his head close to hers and began to whisper in her ear, still swaying to the beat

_"Now listen to me: I said I made up my mind  
Woman when you left me there, oh  
I was gonna find another sweet lover  
Who's gonna feel all of my... cares_

_So I met a sweet little girl, Just about as nice as she could be, oh  
I fell in love with that woman, But she turned around,  
and did the same thing again to me..."_

"Exactly Steven!" Jackie interrupted suddenly coming to her senses and trying to push him away. "You found someone else, you broke my heart! Why do you think it can be so easy again!" She sighed angrily, she felt so betrayed by him for putting her in this situation, and even more betrayed by herslef for allowing herself to come back to it. Shaking his head Steven only pulled her closer holding her tighter than before, and continued to whisper the words, stopping only once to twirl her, pulling her quickly back in.

_(Babe...) Baby, please come home (come on home) hoome yeah...  
I know, (ya been gone too long) been away so long  
(Babe...) I want you to please come home, oh (come on hooome...)  
_

Jackie sighed in defeat. Coming here was turning out to be such a mistake. They were going no where, except backwards. She felt herself getting lost in him all over again and it wasn't supposed to be that easy. But as his lips grazed her ear she felt all the doubts disappear. For a moment it seemed like they were Jackie and Steven again, the same as years ago. She was meant for his arms, she was his dollface and he was her puddin' pop. Allowing herself to give up…even if only for a few minutes, she released the tensions in her body and swayed with him. Fully returning the kiss that he hungrily took.

_So I made up my mind, I gonna crawl right back to you woman  
I'm gonna plead and plead and plead, yeah, 'Till you're here by my side  
I can't even walk down the same old streets we used to walk down  
'Cause I keep thinkin about all the good times  
Keep thinkin' about it, I wanna make you mine_

_Babe, babe, babe, please (come on home, yeah) (come on home)  
(You've been gone too long)_


End file.
